<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5: Dare by Fantasy_Pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020770">Day 5: Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens'>Fantasy_Pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Give Plagg his cheese, Marinette tries to confess, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat dares Marinette to confess to her crush, but is confused how the results turned out. And why has Plagg suddenly decided to turn him into a scratch post?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5: Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to khanofallorcs for beta-reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Never say no to a dare~~”, the masked boy with cat ears sing-songed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the smirk on her definitely-NOT-her-best-friend-now’s face, Marinette knew what her next Google search was going to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How to skin a cat and make it look like an accident.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Princess,” the hero winked at her (</span>
  <em>
    <span>he had the AUDACITY to actually WINK at HER after what he did?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) as he added, “ No need to give me that death stare. You should actually be thankful to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankful? To you? What service did you do to get the thanks, Monsieur Noir?” she asked in a sickly sweet voice, not even caring to mask the edge that crept in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monsieur Noir was my dad, a very great hero. But anyways, you really need to tell this guy that you love him, Princess. I am just giving you the requisite push. Now call him!!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened her mouth to object, but then kept quiet. After all, Chat was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was about time she confessed to Adrien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I will do the dare, BUT!” she added, seeing how suddenly the leather-clad hero had started to resemble a cat looking at a Christmas Tree, “ You. Are. Not. Supposed to. Eavesdrop on the conversation. Am I clear or am I clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-but,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No means no, Chat. And nuh-uh, the kicked puppy look is not going to work on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a kicked </span>
  <b>
    <em>kitten</em>
  </b>
  <span> look, but fineeee. Now shoo! Go and talk to him!!” he said, pushing her up the steps to the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going! And hey, I better not find any unravelled yarn balls around when I return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, very funny,” he rolled his eyes at her stuck-out tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having successfully sent the girl away, Chat smiled to himself. He had noticed how unhappy she had been the last few days whenever the topic of crushes came into conversation. It hurt him to see his best friend like this, especially when she deserved the best in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never really revealed who her crush actually was, all that Chat gathered was that her crush was definitely a boy and someone she was close to. She had said that she and her brush met almost everyday, and that no matter how much she tried, she could not spill her feelings out to him. He was just a tad bit too oblivious sometimes, and then again, Marinette had always been afraid of rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka was really an idiot to ignore her like that. And that is why Chat had decided to swoop in and save his Princess the pain of keeping her feelings confined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dared her to confess to her crush.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat?” The hero’s eyes swivelled towards the petite girl peeking into the room through the trap door that led to the balcony, the confused pout on her face making her look as cute as a mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t pick up the phone, it went to the voicemail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Leave a message! You aren’t getting out of this that easily, little lady,” he said, wagging a finger at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn, I thought I had a chance to escape!!” she mock-wailed as she left, making him chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so glad to have her as his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>A few hours later, in Adrien’s room</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, I guess Marinette accidentally sent me the voicemail that she meant to send to Luka and </span>
  <b>
    <em>OUCH, OUCH HEY!!</em>
  </b>
  <span> Why are you scratching me?! And of course I’ll give you enough cheese to last a lifetime and you can eat it through Luka’s oblivious-</span>
  <b>
    <em>HEY I SAID STOP SCRATCHING ME!!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story also shared on my <a href="https://mininoire.tumblr.com/">Main tumblr</a> and <a href="https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/">Writing Tumblr</a>.</p><p>If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord server</a> today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>